59141-5
by MechaShade
Summary: Aucun rapport avec les univers invoqués (ils existent, mais pas sous la forme attendu). .59141-5 est avant tout un univers absurde, presque onirique, mélangeant des influences de tout bord, une ambiance à la fois kafkaïenne et très coloré, portant une vision surréaliste et acerbe du monde moderne urbain.
1. Chapter 1

Le ciel ressemblait à un tableau où se répartissait des bandes de peinture: une alternance de bleu clair et de rose à l'avant qui laissait la place à un jaune tendant vers le vert avec un fond de bleu foncé inébranlable s'étendant jusque l'horizon, embrassant les contours d'une ville au loin, reliée à une ligne de train.

Une personne avait accès à ce paysage, marchant entre les arbres jonchant l'une des gares, pouvant compter autour d'elle une cinquantaine d'autres personnes aux apparences variées. Elle attendait comme toutes les autres l'arrivée du transport qui les amèneraient à la prochaine station, ou plus après pour celles qui faisaient partie de ce monde urbain si lointain. On annonça le train, il arriva peu après, des gens sortirent, puis d'autres entrèrent, elle en faisait partie.

Devenant passager, il put s'asseoir sur un siège vert bordant une fenêtre située à gauche. A sa droite se trouvait un autre siège, rouge, inoccupé. En face était posée une boite constituée de planches de bois tenues ensembles par des clous mal enfoncés, avec une étiquette affichant "Pour les langages fourbes existe un pan de courbe" et une autre "Arrivée en Tertzen à 18 heures". Le départ allait être annoncé, mais personne ne semblait vouloir discuter, murmurer, même se faire des signes semblait proscrit, chacun s'asseyait mécaniquement, sans disturber autrui.

Arrivé parmi les derniers, sans pilosité apparente ayant pu masquer sa peau grise, le front légèrement ridé, les yeux complètement blancs affichant une vivacité peu ordinaire, un petit homme s'assit sur la boite. Ce personnage avait une cape touchant le sol sans s'étendre d'avantage, ne permettant de découvrir que sa tête. Lorsqu'il s'était installer, la cape couvrait entièrement la caisse, créant l'illusion d'une cloche noire à bout gris. Celui d'en face s'était quant à lui déplacer sur la place rouge.

Une fois mis en contraste par ce rouge, on remarque que lui aussi était un être particulier dans cet univers. Qui aurait idée de s'habiller avec un costard d'un jaune aussi grotesque? Cela s'opposait complètement à la blancheur de ses os constituant la délicate physionomie de son crâne. Puis sa cravate violette brodée d'icônes d'œil semblait être une blague de mauvais goût vis-à-vis de ses orbites vides. Ce mauvais goût pouvait aussi expliquer le choix d'employer une canne de chêne avec un ornement de diamant d'un tel bling-bling. Pour quelqu'un illuminé en permanence d'une auréole faite sur mesure, il devrait plutôt arpenter le domaine du sobre. Dans un sens, les deux individus symbolisaient presque un genre de combat mythique entre le bien et le mal, si cette dualité intéressait encore des gosses. D'ailleurs, la conversation n'avait pas attendu pour s'imposer, le petit homme était pressé de commencer:

"Alors, ça boom le paradis depuis la crise de l'immobilier? Le vrai jugement dernier c'est celui de votre expert-comptable sur votre fiscalité.

-Imbécile! Continue de pourrir dans tes abysses!

-Eh, faut pas s'énerver Saint machin. Nous, en enfer, on s'est pas fait avoir par les rentiers. Quelle idée d'octroyer la possibilité de louer des parcelles du paradis! Mon coco, c'est ça l'inflation!

-Et comment crois-tu qu'on aurait pu couvrir les frais d'entretien? Les gens refusent de payer sous prétexte qu'ils sont morts! S'il n'y a pas de gain, il n'y a aucune raison de payer.

-Suffit d'imposer des impôts, mon mignon.

-C'est le paradis, crétin de démon. On respecte un certain standing dans la profession. Le paradis, c'est la libération, c'est la récompense, c'est le luxe en gros. C'est bien pour ça que tout le monde met en deuxième choix l'enfer pour sa résidence après la mort.

-Y a des tocards qui mettent le purgatoire des fois.

-C'est pas la question! Pendant que toi tu engranges des bénéfices en proposant des logements à bas coûts, moi je dois me prostituer en suppliant des bourgeois quelconques d'acheter des actions de l'entreprise.

-Pour un mec qui a créé le monde, ton patron est pas très fortiche sur les questions de management et d'économie.

-Dis plutôt qu'il nous a abandonnés! Dès la création du syndicat des anges, il s'est cassé on ne sait où parce que je cite 'personne ne devrait contester ses ordres'.

-Essaye de postuler pour l'enfer, notre patron te traitera comme un esclave, mais lui au moins ne laisse pas couler la boîte.

-Ferme-la, je préfère encore mourir que de subir l'écoute de tes conneries.

-Pas besoin de prendre ce ton, on est tous des pièces interchangeables dans l'horrible machine de la compétition. Puis pourquoi t'a pris ce train dans un premier temps?

-Comme tout le monde, chercher du travail. Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je la sens la ruine du paradis.

-Toi aussi? Eh bien, je me sens moi seul!

-L'enfer n'est pas une des entreprises les plus cotées en bourse?

-Même les démons ont le droit de rêver du code du travail."

Sur ces mots, les deux se sont mis à rire tout le long du trajet.

Ces sons opposés semblant sortir d'autres dimensions eurent raison du sommeil d'une personne assise sur l'un des sièges derrière la cape. Son voisin était parti peu avant, prétextant avoir affaire ailleurs, et n'était pas encore revenu. Après un petit laps de temps, un petit être s'approcha, vert et vêtu de vert, de forme humanoïde mais dont l'on ne pouvait rien reconnaître tant tout semblait si lisse, si uni. Il s'assit, d'un air on ne peut plus naturel, sur la place laissée vacante. Sans parler, sa voix retentit, semblant s'adresser à l'autre.

"Le chemin s'ouvre à ceux qui voient, à la loi comme à soi.

-Oui.

-Je vois, je vais donc procéder au rite nouveau de décomposition de la chair. Offrez-moi un doigt pour pouvoir voler les vérités!

-Non.

-Pourquoi hésiter? Les soucis de ce type ne sont que passagers. Vous vous..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase, sa tête se détacha de son corps pour en faire apparaître une nouvelle, plus grande, aux cheveux roux longs et lisses, aux oreilles pointues, affichant des lunettes teintées noires ne laissant pas voir ses yeux. Les courbes semblaient plutôt féminines, la voix également.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce fâcheux contre-temps, ce colis ne vous était pas adressé, nous allons la retirer dès à présent. Veuillez patienter quelques instants...

-Oui.

-Opération terminée. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable cycle et vous recommandons de venir faire vos achats chez GPN, où la livraison est instantanée."

Sur ce, le corps de la créature fut comme aspiré par un trou au sein de lui-même, ne laissant de lui qu'une pierre noire pas plus grande qu'une main. Lorsqu'elle eut touché le siège, elle explosa, remplissant le train d'un agréable mélange de lumières colorées alors qu'était annoncé aux passager un nouvel arrêt.

Le personnage derrière la cape sortit avec quelques autres et se rendit sans attendre à l'extérieur de la gare.


	2. Chapter 2

La gare ouvrait directement sur une immense place. Autour de celle-ci, beaucoup de taxis stationnaient, probablement en vue de s'accaparer de la clientèle des services ferroviaires. Il était alors tout naturel d'en prendre un, surtout en tenant compte qu'il n'existait aucune différence entre eux remarquable par l'observation. En ouvrant la portière, une odeur d'encens s'échappait, d'une marque indienne si on se fiait au sachet présent à côté du bâtonnet. Une fois assis, on pouvait profiter du confort apporté par les sièges en cuir. Les vitres, teintées en noir, obligeaient à se concentrer sur l'unique source de lumière, le tableau de bord. Dommage, avec le ronronnement apaisant du moteur, le sommeil était inéluctable. Le conducteur se retournait:

"Je suppose direction vers les bureaux de l'Administration?

-Oui

Le conducteur appuyait sur la pédale d'accélération et tournait lentement le volant.

-Vous savez, je suis dans le métier depuis seulement six mois, mais les gens qui sortent exclusivement de cette gare demandent toujours l'Administration.

Très vite, la voiture s'engageait sur l'avenue principale pour se retrouver piégée dans un embouteillage.

-Attendez, j'allume la radio.

De légers grésillements annonçaient la voix claire qui allait suivre.

-Il est le troisième quart de la Lune, on nous annonce une attaque d'un monstre géant non identifié dans le quartier ouest. Cela a pour conséquence de considérablement ralentir le trafic. Selon les services de police, la situation sera réglée dans les quarts qui suivent.

-Encore?! Cela fait déjà le troisième du cycle lunaire! On paye des fortunes dans ces services de cavaliers masqués, mais ils sont quand mêmes incapables d'assurer un cycle sans incident.

La station de radio continuait son bulletin.

-On rappelle également à nos chers auditeurs fidèles à la station _Oracle_ qu'un concours pour gagner deux billets pour le concert de la pop star Kanae Katana se déroule actuellement. Pour ce faire, il suffit de retrouver le Graal et de l'envoyer à l'adresse suivante _36 rue des templiers_.

-La dernière fois, c'était la pierre philosophale. Il n'a pas fallu plus de deux cycles pour qu'une personne la trouve. Moi je prédis au maximum trois cycles pour cette fois-ci.

Finalement, le conducteur éteignait la radio.

-J'aimerais assisté au moins une fois dans ma vie à l'un de ses concerts. Imaginez l'extase d'être submergé par la psalmodie divine de Kanae, amplifiée par les enceintes géantes. Rien qu'en pensant à ses titres comme _ORDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE! _ou _Une Kanae déprimée_, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler d'excitation.

Il était le quatrième quart de Lune quand des gens commençaient à sortir des véhicules pour marcher. Des agents de la police, ces fameux cavaliers masqués, patrouillaient dans le secteur pour réguler le flux et empêchaient les éventuelles émeutes.

-Un conseil, vaut mieux attendre, car à voir la densité de la foule, inutile d'espérer gagner du temps de cette manière. Si vous le permettez, je vais régler la radio sur une station de musique.

Une musique à la fois nostalgique et chaleureuse envahissait l'intérieur.

-Il passe toujours _Où tu appartiens_à cette période. Belle musique, n'est ce pas?

-Non.

-Ah, vous êtes plutôt _De chien à cheval_, de Berdingo Ertirgam, n'est-ce-pas? Je peux l'accepter, même si je ne comprendrai jamais les raisons qui poussent les gens à l'écouter. C'est vrai, à l'entendre, on pourrait croire que ce vieil Ertirgam est complètement gâteux et qu'il avait pris de la goverine pour l'enregistrer.

-Oui.

-Je dois dire que cela ne me rassure pas vraiment que vous soyez d'accord avec moi sur ce point."

Un son cristallin retentit, les voitures devant commencèrent alors à avancer, ce qui n'était pas le cas de celle où ils se trouvaient.

"Les fous! Je vous conseille de vous accrocher."

Le passager ressentait de légères vibrations qui allèrent en s'intensifiant pour finir un puissant sursaut accompagné d'un flash aussi aveuglant qu'assourdissant. Après avoir repris ses esprits, on ne pouvait que constater les dégâts à l'avant: des voitures accidentées, écrasées contre les murs, certaines étant légèrement noircies ou émettant de la fumée.

"Ils devraient réapprendre à conduire, on ne passe jamais à ce moment là. Bon, de toutes façon, les cavaliers s'occuperont d'eux, ils sont habitués."

Le taxi redémarra calmement. Tandis que les voitures se faisaient de plus en plus rares, la présence des piétons devenait plus importante, si bien que les quelques restantes s'arrêtaient souvent pour les laisser passer.

A un moment, le taxi fut approché par l'un d'entre eux. Le chauffeur l'ayant remarqué, il roula sensiblement plus rapidement, sans pour autant le distancer. Constatant cela, il laissa l'individu l'aborder et ouvrit les fenêtres sur un côté.

Ce dernier ressemblait à une colonne de flammes vertes de la taille d'un adulte, vêtu seulement d'une casquette qui voguait sur les pics les plus hauts de son corps.

Le conducteur passa quant à lui la tête à l'extérieur, dévoilant une sphère noire rugueuse avec un cône de métal pouvant lui faire office de barbe et un bout de corde pour cheveux. Une boule de lumière verte sortit de la première pour s'élever dans les airs, effectuer des spirales autour des flammes et revint dans le pic métallique.

"Bon, qu'est-que tu nous veut?

-... être...

-Je n'ai rien de moins que toi.

-... vous... permettez... avoir... souvenirs... mes... et... taxi... semble... parfait... ce... auriez... amabilité... me... le... du...

-D'accord, mais fais vite. Je n'aimerais pas que tu t'éternises autour de moi."

À cause de l'étranger, le toit du véhicule s'était disloqué en un creux fumant une vapeur verte inexplicable. Cependant, la course recommençait sans accroc. Profitant du carambolage, le conducteur comptait rattraper le retard en traversant à vive allure le labyrinthe de métal, formait à partir des carcasses inertes. Un rapide coup d'oeil, la crispation des muscles en attente de l'ordre, quelques gouttes de sueur, le conducteur se préparait à relâcher toute l'adrénaline pour mener à bien sa mission. Enfermé dans une bulle indifférente du brouhaha extérieur, il attendait le départ. La radio émettait les dernières notes de la musique, le présentateur annonçait une page de publicité, puis venait le silence. Le conducteur déchaînait sa passion en écrasant la pédale, le véhicule lui répondait en se dilatant dans l'espace. Les deux fusionnaient en vue d'incarner ce démon avide de vitesse, dédiant sa vie à s'enflammer sous l'action des frottements de l'air. Ils roulaient, ils prévoyaient l'avenir pour s'y adapter, ils avaient atteint le nirvana. Paf! Une énorme pince de crabe broyait complètement le capot. Pas de blessure mais le conducteur fixait d'un regard vide l'horizon. Du fait de la taille et des anomalies le constituant, il s'agissait d'un membre de monstre géant. L'attention aurait dû se porter sur ce fait si un cri au loin, semblable à une alarme, ne s'était pas immiscé. Avec le temps, on distinguait l'onomatopée _MIN_. En sortant la tête via la vitre, on se frottait les yeux à force d'essayer de rationaliser le petit point très loin dans le décor. Pourtant, le cri augmentait d'intensité, le point devenait une entité, et avant même de dissiper ses doutes, l'élément perturbateur freinait sec au niveau du véhicule, provoquant une ligne de flammes sur son sillage.


	3. Chapter 3

La jeune femme, ses deux mains sur ses hanches, reprenait progressivement son souffle. Absorbant une dernière bouffée d'air, elle se déplaçait devant le passager et s'inclinait lourdement.

"Désolé, désolé, je pensais pas que son bras s'arracherait aussi facilement. J'ai pas l'habitude de doser ma force quand je termine par mon _coup de pied lapin_.

Ainsi, cela justifiait son accoutrement. En tant que cavalier masqué, elle portait soit le casque intégral soit le casque à visière, qui dans son cas est rose. Un plastron, une écharpe, des gants et des bottes, tous blancs, recouvraient une tenue intégrale rose en cuir. Deux particularités, une paire d'oreilles de lapin étaient greffées sur le casque et également une queue sur le bas du dos.

-Moi c'est Anna Révolution, inspectrice de la section des arrestations spéciales. Enfin, à titre provisoire, je suis un peu trop… maladroite pour en faire partie. Rien qu'aujourd'hui j'ai oublié ma moto de fonction et du coup je suis arrivé en retard sur les lieux du crime, ce qui a causé… eh bien… vous avez entendu les infos je pense. Pas mal de mes supérieurs voudraient retirer ma ceinture.

Elle tapotait nerveusement sur cette ceinture - sur laquelle est inscrit le logo d'une tête de lapin qui clignotait d'un oeil en tirant la langue - tout en frottant son cou avec sa main.

-Bref, je m'excuse mille fois d'avoir dérangé votre voyage. Sur ce, la future inspectrice Révolution s'en va pour sauver le monde.

Elle partit en courant, ce qui provoqua une importante rafale de vent accompagnée d'une explosion visuelle sous la forme de sphères de différentes couleurs.

Alors qu'elle ne redevenait qu'un point à l'horizon, un type habillé avec un costume noir chic, avec des épaulettes, genouillères, coudières en métal et dont la tête était couverte par un carton troué pour les yeux arriva sur la scène en sautant par-dessus la voiture. Il leva sa tête et la secoua légèrement comme s'il humait l'air, puis posa ses mains au sol en pliant les genoux et attendit dans cette position.

Le conducteur, qui semblait presque paralysé jusque là (ou du moins ne bougeait-il pas vraiment durant ce temps), appuya sur l'un des boutons de son tableau de bord, ce qui eut pour conséquence de rendre le véhicule instable, premièrement car il tremblait puis parce-que sa forme changeait. Quand ce phénomène eut cessé, la voiture était devenu un traîneau de bois brun sombre avec deux rangs de sièges, le chauffeur à le passager à l'arrière et le chauffeur à l'avant. Ce dernier prit ensuite une corde accrochée sur les côtés du traîneau et lança le milieu sur l'individu au carton.

Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se passa, le silence était total. La pince géante, tombée sur la route, commençait à empester, mais personne n'y fit même allusion; elle semblait comme exclus de ce qui se tramait, tel un observateur qui ne pouvait rien faire lorsqu'il voyait une toile exposée, le moindre effort apporté lui aurait valu un sacrifice bien trop grand pour bien peu de résultat: elle était impuissante.

Soudain, la mystérieuse créature vêtue de noir se releva, une scie à chaîne dans ses mains. Le ronronnement que faisait l'instrument n'était rien comparé au son aiguë, le rire d'un dément, qui s'échappait de son corps tandis qu'il regardait le ciel.

"Chères étoiles, ayez l'humble honneur d'être spectatrices de ma performance en cette sublime révolution lunaire."

A ces mots, il se rua alors tel un quadrupède affamé dans la même direction que le cavalier avait prise plus tôt, entraînant le véhicule dans sa course.

Au-dessus des gratte-ciel voguaient des immenses dirigeables en forme d'orque bleue. Des écrans d'un gabarit similaire, emboîtés sur les côtés, giclaient les citadins d'une même boucle de publicités. Pourtant, en son sein, subsistait une anomalie, une courte annonce affichant la photographie d'une femme au visage enfantin mis en évidence par ses longs cheveux raides et sa blouse tous deux blancs. En dessous de cette photographie, un bandeau servait de support à un message écrit en caractères rouge: "Pour toutes informations relatives à Kyoso Pandémie, veuillez contacter le service d'écoute des cavaliers masqués". Comme pour prévoir l'interrogation, le conducteur se retourne vers le passager.

"Dans les grandes lignes, Kyoso était une mycologue de génie. Le genre d'être prédestiné à entrer dans l'Histoire. Cependant, juste après la fin de son cursus universitaire, elle côtoyait une thanatologue et démonologue du nom de Mukoe Comédie. Ensemble, elles formaient un groupe de recherche assez particulier. Sans que personne ne sache leur objet d'étude, elles se sont aventurées dans les égouts. Oui, les égouts, ce dédale dont on estime son occupation à deux ou trois fois supérieure à la ville et où l'Administration n'en contrôle plus que ses entrées et ses environs. Bref, cette zone n'est absolument pas sûre pour des scientifiques, surtout si l'Administration l'avait permis dans un premier temps. Étant dans l'illégalité, aucune escorte allouée et donc plus aucun signe de vie. L'histoire aurait pu se finir ainsi si la talentueuse équipe ne s'était pas convertis au bioterrorisme. Plusieurs théories existent, mais la plus probable explique qu'au plus profond des égouts se dresse un cimetière de démon, ou du moins un lieu commun pour tous les démons souhaitant mourir tranquillement. À partir de leurs cadavres, Mukoe en a extrait des essences démoniaques dont Kyoso s'est empressée de nourrir ses cultures de champignons avec. Résultat, une espèce de champignons possédés, d'une taille égale à un homme, pourvue de crocs et de tentacules, dispersant des spores explosives, a submergé les égouts et forçait le passage jusqu'aux entrées. Heureusement, les cavaliers masqués ont endigué l'invasion et repoussé les monstres, sans néanmoins pouvoir les neutraliser. Comme les égouts en sont totalement envahis, et c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs, l'Administration a désigné la section des arrestations spéciales à aller arrêter les deux coupables. Rendons leur hommage, ils ont mis en échec Mukoe, mais Kyoso reste toujours en circulation. Au passage, beaucoup pensent qu'elle se terre encore dans les égouts, attendant son jour pour attaquer. Quand j'y pense, pas un seul n'a réussi à étayer une hypothèse valide sur leurs motivations. Mukoe continue de pourrir silencieusement en prison et Kyoso semble dorénavant être une étrangère dans son cercle familial et amical. Les médias ont bien tenté d'en brosser un portrait caricatural, ce qui est probablement la cause de la fascination qu'elles provoquent auprès des milieux étudiants, seulement ils sont incapables de camoufler l'inaptitude des cavaliers masqués à démêler l'enquête. Au final, cette affaire est passée de mode et aujourd'hui l'Administration se contente de financer ces quelques demandes d'aide. En espérant avoir répondu à vos questions."

Le conducteur se reconcentrait sur la route, laissant la brise du soir reprendre son domaine.

"Je crois que nous y sommes."

Il leva la bride pour rompre le contact avec la créature qui bifurqua bientôt et disparut de vue. Le véhicule quant à lui continua en ligne droite et s'arrêta après quelques fractions de lunes dans un lieu où seuls quelques passants à l'apparence douteuse s'aventuraient. Les immenses tours du quartier semblaient toutes tendre dans une seule et même direction, dont le point au sol se manifestait par une immense cabine téléphonique (environ trois humains de hauteur) semblable à un pavé aux vitres teintées de violet et aux arrêtes dont la couleur argentée contrastait avec un liquide bleu dont des gouttes venus de nulle part descendaient la hauteur pour disparaître une fois le sol atteint. Il y avait également une pancarte dessus avec l'intitulé "Administration" écrite de la même substance.


	4. Chapter 4

Le passager descendit et se retourna pour voir le "taxi" s'éloigner avec ni son dû, ni un quelconque moyen d'avancer. C'est plus comme si la route s'était éloignée et que la zone du trottoir s'agrandissait. Cependant, il faisait toujours face à la cabine et, au bout d'une décimale de lune, marcha dans sa direction. La vitre de devant coulissa automatiquement vers le haut tandis que l'on pouvait apercevoir à l'intérieur un étroit corridor gris menant à un bureau, le tout bien trop gigantesque pour s'y trouver. La personne continua d'avancer pour passer dedans et atteindre le bureau: une table, une étagère et une chaise, la dernière transpercée par une épée en or la pointe vers le sol. Un tonderalgien était assis nonchalamment sur l'étagère, avalant les mouches qui recouvrent sa tête en vrombissant.

Le tonderalgien actionna un bouton, le bouton d'un mécanisme voilé derrière les murs dont sa seule existence est révélée par les chaînes d'anneaux en bronze qui se rétractaient pour soulever un pan du mur, laissant apparaître un vaste couloir enténébré. Le tonderalgien, sans en dire mot, pointait le visiteur et déplaçait son doigt vers ce couloir, il insistait sur l'indication en effectuant des mouvements de va-et-vient avec son index. Dès le passage emprunté, la partie du mur tombait violemment, empêchant tout retour en arrière. La noirceur du lieu se dissipait par l'embrasement de torches de style gothique en onyx, éclairant le corridor de lueurs violettes. Avec cet éclairage, on se rendait compte du gigantisme de la salle. À part un pont en quartz blanc d'une largeur à peine suffisante pour aligner un pas devant l'autre, des abîmes sans fin absorbaient les lumières, qui étaient donc insuffisantes pour pénétrer dans leur totalité les profondeurs de ces vides. Le pont, reliant l'entrée et la sortie, ressemblait à l'une de ces courbes tracées sur une calculatrice à l'aide d'une fonction chaotique, elle n'avait ni sens ni cohérence, on affublait cette chose du nom de _pont_ car elle respectait la condition de pouvoir se rendre d'un point A à un point B en supprimant l'obstacle du gouffre. Vers le moitié du chemin, d'énormes trombes de flammes rouges surgissaient du fond des abysses, noyant les ombres d'une ardeur infernales. Les colonnes de flammes s'éteignaient, faisait place à des géants d'une même échelle, constitués de cristaux virevoltant aux éclats rouges sanguins. Ces golems, projetant une odeur de rigidité cadavérique avancée, exhalaient, en ouvrant les pores de leur peau, une brume verte, une brume se fixant dans la partie supérieure du corridor, se diffusant lentement, habillant la pièce d'un filtre émeraude. Cette brume, une fois installée, commençait à stagner pour former des figures humaines, ou plutôt des apparitions spectrales, des fantômes aux visages exprimant une douleur inimaginable, des esprits volant selon quelques lois abstraites. Peu à peu, la substance volatile se condensait de manière exponentielle, terminant ce phénomène sur quatre spectres, parfaitement détaillés, sans la moindre erreur de conception. Ces quatre spectres entouraient le visiteur, puis, en dégainant leurs épées pour réunir les pointes au-dessus de celui-ci, fusionnaient en effectuant un mouvement rotatif, proche d'une tornade, où la vitesse de rotation se stabilisait quand on ne voyait plus qu'un flux centrifuge. Après un moment, ce flux montait, et, en se situant très haut dans le ciel uniforme, elle prenait l'apparence d'une boule bleue, une sphère qui pulsait d'un rythme binaire, suant des larmes solides blanches. Finalement, elle se fendait en deux, comme un œuf, et il s'écoulait un amas de paillettes jaunes, qui atterrissait devant le visiteur. Ce mélange se conceptualisait en une entité féminine, quelque peu féline, aux cheveux violets longs et ondulés. Elle se tenait dorénavant droite, le nez somptueux, la morphologie proche d'une statue grecque, le visage à la beauté impossible à retranscrire sur papier, regardant le visiteur d'un air arrogant et curieux, le même regard que porte un enfant sur un jouet. Elle se décidait à parler.

"Je suis la responsable de la section des lignes telluriques, maritimes et aériennes de l'Administration, Akyuri Macaron. Je suis ton chef, bleusaille."

Elle pointa son doigt droit devant elle, c'est-à-dire dans la direction du visiteur.

"Si tu continues par là, tu trouveras ton mentor. Il t'enseignera les bases pour les activités qui te seront demandées à l'avenir. Il est lui-même devenu une légende vivante dans les rangs au vu de l'immensité du travail qu'il a accompli. Seulement, c'est quelqu'un d'assez..."

Elle s'arrêtait un instant tandis que ses lèvres se disposaient en un rictus carnassier et que ses pupilles s'agrandissaient en reflétant une lueur écarlate, son expression faisant penser à un cruel prédateur tout en gardant une certaine innocence.

"… spécial. Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu ne te dépêche pas, tu retomberas dans la fosse dont on t'a sorti pour le restant de tes jours. A toi de voir qui de la chute ou de l'ascension est la plus douloureuse."

La personne concernée se retourna et repartit en marchant. Au fil des pas, le pont devenait plus droit et pentu (vers le bas), de même que le gouffre se remplissait des mêmes paillettes qui étaient tombées lors de l'apparition de la responsable; si bien que le visiteur fut rapidement submergé dans ces flots jaunes. Ce dernier, malgré sa mobilité réduite et sa vision inexistante, ne semblait avoir aucun mal à respirer. Il ressortit sa tête peu après, pouvant ainsi apercevoir qu'il était inexorablement entraîné dans un tourbillon dont les spirales plongeaient lentement vers une lumière d'émeraude avec laquelle la personne entra bientôt en contact.

L'être était alors debout sur ce qui ressemblait fortement à de la terre et des brins d'herbe, entouré de verdure dont l'image seule se frayait directement un chemin dans l'esprit pour faire évoquer un lieu, un concept étranger et couramment utilisé dans ce contexte urbain: la jungle, un chaos végétal. Tout y était désordonné, démesuré, poussant de toute part et en tout sens.

Mais même ainsi, dans cette distorsion aberrante, la logique restait immuable. Par exemple, l'attraction entre le sol et la tête restait inévitable, comme le montra ce nouvel individu qui vint d'atterrir. Il était vêtu d'une culotte courte kaki et d'une chemise grise fluo, de cylindres rouges au bout triangulaire comme chaussures. Sa peau était légèrement tannée, sa taille était d'environ cinq bâtons, le poids qu'on pouvait lui donner serait de cent cinquante os. De ce qu'il était possible de voir de la tête, lorsqu'elle fut relevée, c'est qu'elle se composait de grands yeux d'un bleu profond, d'un nez légèrement pointu, d'une bouche fermée tressaillante et de longs cheveux lisses verts foncés avec une pointe au sommet du crâne. Lorsque sa bouche eut fini de bouger, il l'ouvrit entièrement, laissant sortir un son admirablement cristallin.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahaaaaaaaah! Pffffffffffouahaaahaahahaha! Alors c'est toi qui, qui... hihihihaahaaahaaaaaaaaaaaah... Ce que tu cherches... Pffffffpffffhfffhffhaah... Moi, moi c'est Pagtuu... Hohohoooooooohihihi... Je te laisse ça... Hahahahaaaaaaaaaaa... Bonne chance... Kiiiiaaaaaaaahahahihihiiii!"

Il ne put que se tenir le ventre avec ses mains tandis que son torse se tordait de maintes façons et que sa symphonie continuait en se répercutait aux alentours, il courut et fut vite englouti dans ce paysage confondant.


End file.
